


Azazel & Sal

by sugaryplum



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:00:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29169984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugaryplum/pseuds/sugaryplum
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	Azazel & Sal

Sal sat on the bed staring up at the Older male in front of him. He had learned his name was Azazel, which was no surprise since they've already introduced each other both getting to this point of their meeting. He was nervous, to say the least, he had never actually done something like this with just anyone, but there was something about Azazel that was just so: intoxicating. Something he couldn't pinpoint but wouldn't have any other way. The way he was effortless in his Movements and demands, sparked something Sal didn't know was in him. Which ultimately landed him here, climbing onto the very man's lap who effortlessly Seduced him with just words and looks. He couldn't disobey him, not for a second, so when he was ordered to start Grinding his hips, he did just that. Even if he found it embarrassing, the feeling was amazing. Having such a man want him, to even be near him would have been enough for the tallboy. Fuck.. Was he always this sensitive? He had done such an Act before. He wasn't a stranger to a few lonely nights with his pillows but this was different. Maybe it was feeling an actual warm human Body under him, grabbing At his Hips forcing him to move faster. 

When had he Closed his eyes? He didn't even realize until he was told to open them, God it was so much. Was this even real? Was he the one making those pitiful noises? Had to be, Azazel's wasn't anywhere close to being so weak and pathetic. What an Embarrassment, here he was feeling good and it doesn't even seem he can do the Same for the very God that was granting him this feeling. Maybe if he ground his Hips Harder and went fast? oh! Was that a groan? Who knew something so small could do such damage to his being. 

Oh, he was getting addicted to this, to the feeling of His cock pressing against his. Oh fuck, did he just Buck his hips against him? This man was sex in itself, the way he effortlessly took his shirt off, and how he sent the Younger Male's head spinning from his kisses. How could such a thing even be legal? How could he have access to such a being? His legs were growing tired but he couldn't stop now… no-no. Not for a second, he had to feel him, he just had to. God, was he needy, it didn't help that the Male had him pinned under him, grunting in his ear as he grinding their dicks against each other. He could feel it so well and it sent his mind into a haze. Yes-yes, just like that, he couldn't stop himself from gripping his shirt, not when he was causing a feeling to rush through his Body. This was so much better than Any Pillow Sal could think of. He hadn't even registered Azazel's Mouth on his Neck until it was too late. Oh, fuck was he close. How long had it been since he did this? Months maybe? He wasn't a very sexual guy and yet Azazel was causing him to feel it all in one day. It was sad almost, to come in his pants before he could even Have The man inside him but, God, at that moment he didn't care. He was feeling too good to care about it, and Azazel surely didn't seem to mind it, instead, it seemed as if that was what he wanted from him. Who was he to deny such a man that? 

His orgasm washed over him in waves, and Lord did he love it. It was just so much and with the fact, Azazel didn't let up his action until after he was done, making Sal's head spin. He wanted— No. Needed. He Needed more of him, he didn't care if he had to beg for it. He'd Beg for him to use him to how he saw fit. Azazel wanted a fuck hole? He was there. A good Face fuck? He's ready. And happy to take it, something he wasn't sure if he should hide. Not like it wasn't obvious with the way he was Moaning from the way Azazel Fingered him. Perhaps it was the fact they had just came in his Pants like a pathetic horn down, you could probably see the stain on the pants that laid on the floor having been carelessly thrown to the side by him. 

He couldn't waste time, not when he was sitting and waiting for him so patiently. The feeling of his bare skin sent warmth through his body, oh he couldn't wait… The feeling was almost too much if he was honest, he had only done this kind of thing one or two times, and damn did it make him sensitive to it. Sal wasn't sure what he expected when he finally got to this point but he hadn't expected his body to be trembling. The pleasure was so good, and he couldn't deny it, the feeling of Azazel rubbing inside of him was like heaven. It didn't help when he kissed and Marked up Sal's Neck, it never did. Only fueling the need to keep bouncing his hip, to ride the other male as best as he could before the action was over. Hell, he didn't even want to close his eyes, scared that if he did, this would just be a dream. God, was it becoming so much, and yet who knew Words could do such Wonder to his body as well? Sure Azazel looked to be able to say the Filthy things to you and God did he make it dangerous to listen to it. His Legs were starting the burn and yet he couldn't bring himself to stop. It's not like he wanted to anyways, stopping the surge of pleasure that ran through his body with each bounce was more than enough encouragement for him to keep going. 

Although, almost as if he knew, Azazel changed the Position, forcing him into a mating press, and somehow this was so much better. Having Him Pressed against him, restricting his moments as he Thrust into him as if he had unlimited stamina. It was enough to push the boy under him into a second orgasm, with it leaving him Shaking and Gasping at anything to steady his mind and ground him. Fuck, how he could be able to do that? How had he pulled two Orgasms from Sal without even having one yet, it made him insecure. Was he not enough for him? How could it be fair that he had two yet he wasn't even done with his first one? But quickly his thoughts were pressed aside when he heard those God blessed Moans, it was music to his ears and it made the overstimulation he was feeling all worth it just to get them. yes, God! Give it to him all you wanted, he was his fuck toy at this point. Use him for all he cared, making him Cry from as many orgasms as it took, just don't stop moaning in his ear but Fuck did it make him feel like such a good boy. A Good Fuck toy, giving his Dom what he wanted with no fight. How could He? Not with how he rewarded him so well, not with the promise of being filled with his Cum over and over till he was leaking and shaking. 

Anything. Anything for such a prize. Azazel was so kind already, to be doing such a charity in fucking him so well. Now he was promising him, his cum? Yes, sir. Please. Right there, keep going. Don't listen to his pathetic half-baked Begs for him to stop. This is what he wanted. 

His Breathy moans were everything. Even causing Sal to get even more excited, knowing what was going to be coming next, and Oh was he ready. He wanted… needed this. He needed what Azazel had to offer him, more than ready to accept it, and when it came… God did it feel heavenly, it was enough to push him into another orgasm himself.


End file.
